


Warranty

by kopycat_101



Series: Nathmarc November [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Banter, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Flirting, Gay Marc Anciel, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, M/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/pseuds/kopycat_101
Summary: Marc's just done with a long writing session at his desk. Nathaniel decides to help him loosen up.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994782
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	Warranty

**Author's Note:**

> For Nathmarc November Day 12: Desk
> 
> My mind is once again in the gutter, rip--

* * *

Marc leans back from his desk, rubbing at his neck and rolling it to the side, hearing a satisfying pop. He sighs in relief.

“Have you been writing this whole time?” a familiar voice asks warmly. Before Marc can turn around to look, arms wrap around him from behind, pale hands crossing and rubbing soothingly at the writer’s arm.

Marc finds himself smiling automatically. “Hey, Nath. Didn’t hear you arrive.”

“I snuck up here to surprise you,” Nathaniel says lightly, nuzzling the top of Marc’s head. “You look a little tired, babe.”

“Just finished a long session, that’s all,” the writer sighs, pouting when his boyfriend disentangles from their embrace.

The pout doesn’t last for long, as Nathaniel pecks him on the cheek. Satisfied, Marc watches as Nathaniel moves aside Marc’s writing materials to plop himself up on Marc’s desk, a crooked grin on his face. Their knees press together, warm and firm.

“What’re you doing up there?” Marc asks, raising a brow and trying to go for chiding.

“Just sitting.”

“On my desk?”

“It seemed a good a place as any,” the redhead shrugs casually, a smirk dancing on his lips.

“You’re going to break my desk,” Marc says, just a bit teasing, feeling a chuckle build in his chest.

Nathaniel scoffs, putting a hand on his chest and saying in an exaggeratedly scandalized voice, “Are you calling me fat?”

“No, dear. Never,” the writer says back in a laugh, reaching his hands out to grip the other’s thighs, rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs. He loves Nathaniel’s thighs, and loves grabbing them even more.

The artist hums, tugging his bangs behind his ear, eyes half-lidded and smoldering. Marc feels his heart skip a beat.

“And here I was, considering on doing something _nice_ for you,” Nathaniel drawls out in a low voice, each world perfectly enunciated. “Since you’re so _tired_.”

Marc swallows, a little thickly. His pulse skyrockets. “That’s really nice of you, darling,” he says, in what he hopes is an even voice. “And what were you planning to do…?”

His vixen of a boyfriend smirks back at him, leaning his hands back and eyeing Marc up, as if he was sitting on a throne. It’s exceedingly attractive. Confidence has always been a good look on the redhead.

“I was going to help test out your desk. See how sturdy it is,” the artist all but purrs.

Marc finds himself smiling, something sharp and excited, hands gripping the other’s thighs firmly and heat pooling low in his gut.

“I think that can be arranged,” he says intently, before Nathaniel leans down and yanks Marc forwards by the choker, their lips crashing and tongues tangling together in a heated kiss.

* * *

The two find out that Marc’s desk is, in fact, rather sturdy. No need to use the warranty just yet.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short and it cuts off when it starts to get spicy, sorry. My motivation was shot.


End file.
